Hunting and sport archers have a preeminent objective, that being accuracy of the flight of the arrow to its intended target. In this regard, a wide variety of arrow rest devices have been developed for supporting the arrow on the bow in the sight window. Conventional arrow rests include relatively complicated adjustment devices, are typically mounted on the side of the handle riser and require expensive and time consuming setup and adjustment to provide proper alignment with the draw plane of the bow string. Prior art arrow rest devices and arrangements require the user of the bow to be particularly skilled at installing arrow rests and sights and aligning these devices with the draw plane of the bow string. Typically, a professional installer must be employed to perform this operation.
Accordingly, there has been a desire to simplify the requirements of archery bows with regard to the location of arrow rests and holders to minimize the expense connected with the sport of archery and to provide convenience in purchasing and using archery equipment. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.